


Fill Me

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [65]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, inappropriate Master/Padawan relationship, size Queen Obi-Wan Kenobi, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Can I request a QuiObi fic with virgin obi-wan, possessive Qui-gon, size difference, qui-gon edging obi-wan, Qui-gon making obi-wan beg, obi-wan riding qui-gon, obi-wan calling qui-gon daddy, semi-public sex and breeding kink?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Requests [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 180





	Fill Me

“This is quite the view,” Qui-Gon commented as he stared out the large window that overlooked the coastline of Atla VI. As Jedi, they had been given a private room for their dining experience and for that Qui-Gon was grateful. Since dessert had been served they were promised to be left alone until they decided to depart. 

Which was for the best as Qui-Gon pulled his gaze away from the view of the window the view between his thighs. Obi-Wan’s lips were shiny with saliva and pre-cum as he moved them up and down his Master’s shaft, flicking his tongue over the wet tip teasingly. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the 17-year-old as he tugged on the redhead’s Padawan braid making Obi-Wan look up at him with dark eyes. There was a noticeable bulge in his leggings and Obi-Wan was quite flushed. 

“Come here little one,” Qui-Gon crooned as he patted his thigh in an invitation. Obi-Wan flushed a deep shade of red as he shakily rose to his feet and slipped onto his Master’s thigh, whimpering when Qui-Gon cupped the bulge in his leggings. 

“I love how hard and wet you get just from having my cock in your mouth little one,” Qui-Gon crooned as he rubbed and squeezed Obi-Wan through his leggings, smiling at the cute gasps his Padawan gave at his touches. 

“Ah, ah, Master,” Obi-Wan squirmed before gasping loudly when Qui-Gon swatted his ass while raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Obi-Wan squeaked, tips of his ears pink as he amended his previous statement.

“That’s alright little one, now how about you just hump your Daddy’s thigh for a little bit while I finish my tea hm?” Qui-Gon crooned before smiling patiently when Obi-Wan mewled while nodding rapidly. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he rocked his hips, dragging his clothed cock over the much older man’s thigh as Qui-Gon sipped his tea, eyes locked on the window and the view of the coastline. Obi-Wan had never been this hard in his life and excitement buzzed lowly in his veins as he humped against Qui-Gon’s strong thigh, giving little gasps of air and stuttering breathes as he went. 

Suddenly one of Qui-Gon’s large hands grabbed his hip and Obi-Wan stilled, eyes wide as he looked down at the man who set his tea down with his other hand. 

“I could feel how close you were getting little one and I don’t plan on letting you come tonight until you’re bouncing on my cock, begging for Daddy to breed you full.” Qui-Gon’s voice was more a husky growl that spent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine and his aching cock throbbed in excitement.

“Do you mean… You’re going to fuck me tonight Daddy?” Obi-Wan all but trembled in excitement, Daddy had been teasing him since their relationship began and he craved to be filled by his Daddy’s fat cock and hot cum. 

“Daddy can’t hold back any longer little one,” Qui-Gon admitted as he kneaded Obi-Wan’s plump ass for a moment or two before he urged Obi-Wan to lean up against him. 

Obi-Wan went with ease and curled his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck, burying his face in Qui-Gon’s hair, inhaling the scent of the older man as his leggings were pulled down until they were around his thighs. 

Qui-Gon did something wet sounding where Obi-Wan couldn’t see, but by the feeling of wet fingers circling his virgin hole, the Padawan figured it had to do with some sort of slick. Obi-Wan tightened his hole on Qui-Gon as the tip of his finger nudged at his pucker.

“Relax little one, Daddy’s just going to lose you up so you can sink onto my cock smoothly.” Qui-Gon shushed Obi-Wan and sent a strong calming wave along their bond. Obi-Wan keened as he felt very relaxed and like he was floating, not even noticing as Qui-Gon slipped his finger into his ass. Obi-Wan swayed against Qui-Gon still under the older man’s use of the Force as Qui-Gon worked Obi-Wan’s tight hole open until it was loose and wet. 

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock little one?” Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan back enough to settle him properly on his lap, the head of his cock hovering just under the young man’s opened hole. 

“Uh-huh, want Daddy inside, filling me.” Obi-Wan slurred, eyes hazy from the Force suggestion that was pumping through his veins, but his words were fully true. 

“Oh Daddy’s going to fill you all right little one,” Qui-Gon growled and using his hold on Obi-Wan’s smaller body he lowered Obi-Wan down onto his cock. Obi-Wan’s mouth opened in a soundless cry as he was slowly impaled on the older man’s sizable cock, it felt like he was being split open but in the best possible way. 

“D-Daddy!” Obi-Wan keened, head falling against Qui-Gon’s shoulder as he curled his fingers into the older man’s tunic as he panted wetly for air when he finally sat flush to Qui-Gon’s hips, the large cock seated deep inside of forcing his stomach to bulge. 

“You’re so tight and hot around Daddy’s cock little one, you took me so well.” Qui-Gon praised as he held Obi-Wan in place to allow the smaller man to adjust to being so open and full. 

“I’m so full Daddy, ah, ah!” Obi-Wan mewled as Qui-Gon rocked his hips lazily, shifting his cock deeper into the smaller man earning a loud keen. 

“Come on little one, I promised to breed you full but Daddy can only do that if you bounce on his cock.” Qui-Gon encouraged, lifting Obi-Wan slightly showing Obi-Wan how to move properly. 

Obi-Wan dug his fingers into Qui-Gon’s shoulders, small whimpers falling from his lips as he shakily rose until just the head of Qui-Gon’s cock was inside of him. Obi-Wan gave a small shriek as he impaled himself back down onto the older man’s fat cock. 

“Daddy likes that little one, keep dropping yourself onto my cock.” Qui-Gon groaned, extremely pleased with how Obi-Wan’s action. Obi-Wan made a weak noise but he forced himself to repeat the action over and over until it turned into powerful pleasure and he was panting and drooling as he eagerly fucked himself down onto the older man’s cock. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Obi-Wan chanted between moans as he arched his back as he squeezed around Qui-Gon’s cock each time it was sheathed in his ass. Obi-Wan gasped and his eyes rolled up when Qui-Gon grabbed his hips and yanked him onto his cock before stilling him. 

“Time for Daddy to breed you little one,” Qui-Gon growled breathlessly. 

“Oh yes, yes, please breed me, Daddy!” Obi-Wan pleaded before he mewled, head falling back and eyes hazing over as Qui-Gon’s cock throbbed inside of him before he was flooded with as nice warmth as Qui-Gon moaned his pleasure. 

Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan’s cock and stroked it quickly; it only took two strokes before Obi-Wan was keening as he spilled over the older man’s calloused hand. 

“That’s it little one, milk Daddy’s cock. Such a good boy for Daddy,” Qui-Gon praised as he pulled Obi-Wan in for a sweet kiss even as he emptied his balls into the much younger man seated on his cock. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Obi-Wan slurred before he slung his arms around Qui-Gon’s shoulders, nuzzling his neck as he just enjoying being so full thanks to his Daddy.


End file.
